A template is a blueprint for creating new entities. Instead of creating entities from scratch, a template allows a user to create an entity simply by instantiating the template. Additionally, best practice solutions designed by experts can be captured in a template and reused in appropriate fields. Conventionally, new entities are produced based on a template. However, in some cases it may be valuable to transform an existing entity according to a template. For example, for an entity that has been generated based on a template to comply with a certain standard, it may be valuable to update the template and the entity to reflect changes in the standard. Updating an entity created from a basic version of a template to an entity reflecting a more advanced version of the template and applying multiple templates to a single entity are also cases where the ability to modify an entity based on a template may be valuable. Additionally, template based entity transformation may also facilitate completing a partially successful template instantiation that resulted in an incomplete entity.
Some conventional systems do not support template based entity transformation and instead require that a user make changes manually. User performed updates may be inherently error prone and time consuming. Additionally, conventional systems that do support transformations may involve many manual steps. For example, some conventional systems may request users to resolve conflicts that arise between a template and an existing entity.